


Once in a Blue Moon

by snakeyes



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty talk (some), Heat Sex, Hybrid/Vampire sex, Kissing, Rimming, Semi-PWP, Smut, Threesome, Tyler's experiments are mentioned, semi-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9064615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeyes/pseuds/snakeyes
Summary: Tyler's experienced several full moons as a werewolf, but never a blue moon, not even as a hybrid. Only Klaus and Caroline can help him through this, and it's definitely for the best. Smut, Semi-AU, Semi-PWP, Klaus is somewhat out of character. Kudos and comments welcome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HEY Y’ALL
> 
> So I’m slightly buzzed as I’m writing this, and by the way, Merry Christmas! xxx
> 
> This story revolves around Tyler/Caroline/Klaus and is quite smutty. It is sort of an AU;   
> • Klaus is not as evil as he is in TVD – if you’ve seen Season 3 of The Originals, his personality in said season is the same as in this fic. He’s broken his hybrid curse and sired Tyler.   
> • Tyler did break his sire bond, but he’s managed to find common ground with Klaus since, and thus has a sort of Alpha-Beta friendship with him. I suppose this means this is set sometime during/after season 4?  
> • Caroline is a vampire. 
> 
> Lots of hot hybrid x vampire sex ahead!!

Back when Caroline first became a vampire and revealed herself to Tyler, she had explained that her emotions were amplified. She could literally feel everything, and her body was on overdrive all the time. Nothing ever seemed to be able to calm her down. As a werewolf, Tyler had experienced similar sensations, but nothing could ever have prepared him for the heightened sensations that came with being a vampire-werewolf hybrid. 

Hybrids could still draw power from the moon, but it did not have the same effect on them as it would a werewolf. No broken bones, no losing control to the beast within. But for a reason that neither Tyler nor Caroline could put their finger on, Tyler was still affected by the moon. He seemed to burn up everytime there was a full moon; it was as if his body was transforming. His skin felt like it was on fire, and his cravings intensified significantly. 

Tyler had only been a werewolf for a year now, and within that year, no blue moon had occurred. He’d learned a lot from Jules and Brady during his time in Florida, but neither wolf had mentioned what a blue moon did to a werewolf. To be fair, it was an extremely rare occurrence, and it was possible that nobody in the pack knew what a blue moon was capable of. 

But it suddenly hits him.

He begins to feel it as soon as it rises. Tyler’s body temperature is naturally quite high, even for an undead creature, but it has never been this extreme before. Both the moon and the sky are a dark blue colour, just like the hottest part of a flame. His skin is crawling, and he can literally feel himself burning up, his arousal growing by the second, every hair on his body sticking up as if he’s been shocked by an electrical storm. This certainly isn’t normal, and whatever it is, Tyler most certainly doesn’t like it. He’s experienced the pull of the moon before, several times in fact, but nothing could’ve prepared him for this. It makes him feel weak; all the blood is rushing to his arms and to his ears to try and evaporate, but it only slows him down further. 

All he can think about is Caroline and Klaus. Caroline is the only woman who helped him through his transformations time and time again, even though she was well aware that it could get her killed. She’s saved his life more times than she can count, and he loves her for it. She’s the only non-werewolf who knows a lot about his kind. Save for Klaus. The Original Hybrid definitely embraces his werewolf side, and he did kill Tyler, but the teenager is weirdly better off. And even with the sire bond broken, he is grateful to Klaus, maybe even cares for him. They’re the only two people who can help him get through this, and they’re the only two people that he wants, more badly than ever. 

He’s already thinking of them, but it’s as if he’s moving on instinct as he goes to Caroline’s house. He cannot distinguish if its his mindset or his urges that are guiding him towards Caroline and Klaus, but he’ll settle for either. 

The blonde vampire opens the door for him, and looks him straight in the eye, almost apologetically. “Hey.” 

Tyler loves the smell of the young girl before him, but she smells delectable now, good enough to eat. Its almost good enough to be his anchor in this somewhat dangerous situation. “I’m glad you’re here.” He nuzzles her neck and kisses up to her jawline as Klaus approaches the couple. 

“Klaus is here too. We knew you would come.”

The young hybrid pulls away, almost surprised by the circumstances. He is on much better terms with the Original than he was when he first turned, as is Caroline. But for some reason he’s surprised to see him here. That surprise turns into gratitude when he sees Klaus missing a shirt, his toned stomach and large pectorals on full display. His body is covered in sweat, and he seems to be under some sort of trance. Klaus’ eyes focus solely on Tyler, the teenager’s body calling for him. 

“Klaus…what’s going on?”

Tyler knows that his body is calling for the older hybrid, hoping he can owe him an explanation. His voice is husky, ridden with arousal. 

“It’s a blue moon, Tyler. Your first blue moon.” The Original turns to look through the window, where the moon shines through. “I knew you’d want Caroline here to help you.”

“Help me…with what?”

Caroline pulls herself away from Tyler to face him. “You’re going into heat, Tyler.”

The words roll off her tongue as if it isn’t an issue, but Tyler is more confused than he was before he arrived at Caroline’s. “Heat? What? I thought that only happened to wolves.”

Klaus glances at Tyler. “Werewolves have heightened emotions, but not to the same extent as a vampire or hybrid. Thus, they are not affected by the blue moon. Only hybrids. That’s why you’ve never felt this way before. It’s almost like a full moon all over again.” He moves towards the couple, stroking Tyler’s face sympathetically. 

Klaus’ hand is only on Tyler’s for a short while, but he can feel Klaus’ body heat, and it’s already too much. “You’re burning up too.” 

“I’m your Alpha, Tyler. It’s my duty to help you. Especially when you’re calling for me.” 

Something inside Tyler begins to burst at the seams, and he cannot tell if it’s the vampire or the werewolf. He looks up at Caroline, “But what about you? What will you do?”

She returns the gaze, smirking at him. “Obviously vampires aren’t affected by the full moon. Klaus said you’d need someone unaffected by your instincts, thus your heat won’t affect me. Besides, you’re my boyfriend, and having heat sex with you will not be an issue.” 

The fact that the two people he needs the most reciprocate his urges begins to cloud his mind with unimaginable lust. He shakes his head, and looks up at both of them. “O-Okay. How do we start?”

“Listen to your body, Tyler. What’s it telling you to do?”

The young hybrid doesn’t even have to think, he’s acting on instinct once again. “I want both of you to touch me.” 

The gorgeous blond grabs the hands of both hybrids and guides them into her bedroom. Caroline cradles Tyler’s head in her hands, and smashes her lips to his. Tyler loves kissing Caroline, but with his impulses on overdrive, the kiss is euphoric, and he finds himself craving more. He pulls her into him, and deepens the kiss. Klaus walks behind Tyler, his hands trailing all over the young hybrid’s chest. He removes his shirt, kissing his back up to his neck, sucking on it enough to leave a mark. He then appears in front of Tyler, kissing from up to his belly to his abs to his pectorals. Klaus then takes a nipple into his mouth, almost biting on it. 

Tyler gets lost in the sensation, wanting to let both Klaus and Caroline overtake him, ravage him until he’s dry. The two vampires pull away from his body, their lips crushing together. It’s definitely a sight for sore eyes, and Tyler’s not complaining one bit. He begins to moan at the sight; it’s so hot to watch. They break their kiss, and their hands immediately fly towards Tyler’s phat bulge in his pants. 

Klaus takes off Tyler’s pants with a few tugs, throwing them into the wall. He makes quick work of his undergarments, with Caroline pushing and straddling Tyler on her bed. Her hardening nipples are in front of him, along ith the rest of her gorgeous body. She quickly takes off her bra and panties, and slowly crawls towards Tyler’s awaiting face. Klaus grabs Tyler’s length, jerking it a bit before getting onto his knees and taking the young hybrid into his mouth. He hisses at the sensation of Klaus’ warm, tight mouth, which takes Tyler in as if it’s the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted. 

Klaus alternates between sucking and jerking, his eyes never leaving Tyler’s face as its scrunched up in pleasure. Soon, Caroline moves onto him, her flesh covering him completely. She smells delightful, both Tyler and Klaus can smell her, and the young hybrid gives into his urges. 

His tongue darts all over her cunt, focusing mainly on her clit. He sucks and licks, unable to get enough of the taste. She’s so hot and sensitive and vulnerable above him, and neither of them can get enough of it. 

Klaus pulls off of Tyler’s dick, “That’s it. Make her feel good Tyler. Make her yours.” 

Klaus resumes his ministrations, with Tyler moaning into Caroline’s pussy. He jerks his hips into Klaus’ mouth, even getting deepthroated a few times.   
Tyler begins to lick Caroline in a rhythmic way, sucking when he begins to feel that she’s on the brink of an orgasm. Her hips begin to buck and shake and she grinds onto Tyler’s face. She cries out in pleasure, prompting Tyler to keep stimulating her as he licks her juices.   
Klaus pulls away from Tyler’s cock and climbs up the bed toward them, gently lifting Caroline off Tyler. He pulls Tyler up and kisses him, licking the traces of Caroline from his lips. “What do you want next?” Klaus asks, nibbling on Tyler’s ear, “Tell me what you need.”  
Tyler looks at Klaus, his lust overtaking him. “I want you to fuck me.”   
The older hybrid grins, and turns Tyler around, his back to the original. Klaus starts at his neck, placing hot, warm kisses trailing from the supple flesh down Tyler’s muscular, chiselled back. He cups Tyler’s butt, squeezing the muscles, earning a moan from the younger hybrid. Tyler’s attention is on the gorgeous vampire in front of him, their oral embrace dripping with passion. He breaks the kiss and begins to tease her with the head of his dick, which he slowly pushes in. The hybrid watches her face intently, which scrunches up with pleasure under her boyfriend’s ministrations.   
Klaus spreads Tyler apart, his hot, puckered hole directly in front of him, waiting to be paid attention to. He watches Tyler slowly move in and out of Caroline, and it’s most definitely a sight for sore eyes. Klaus places a gentle kiss on Tyler’s ring of muscle, earning a hiss from the hybrid, who turns back to look at him with lust. The Original returns the gaze, and begins licking flatly at Tyler’s hole. 

Shivers run through Tyler’s body as he fucks into Caroline and moves back into Klaus’ face. It’s a nice, cooling effect, but it’s not quite enough. He wants more. Needs more.   
Klaus opens his mouth and begins to suck on Tyler’s hot, manly hole, the younger hybrid begin to go insane with lust above him. Caroline’s so turned on by the sight in front of her and the moans from Klaus’ ministrations; she never thought these two would enjoy each other so much. She arches her back as Tyler begins to pick up the pace, slowly moaning his name as she leans forward and sucks on his neck enough to leave a hickey, which heals almost instantly.   
Klaus places a final kiss on the hybrid’s mound, and rises up, slapping his swollen penis on Tyler’s delicious ass. He joins Caroline in sucking on Tyler’s neck, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to inflict pleasure. He then kisses up to Tyler’s jaw before the hybrid turns his face to kiss Klaus on the lips. Caroline moans at the sight, she finds it so hot to watch two boys going at it.   
Klaus pushes into Tyler as they continue their lip-locked embrace, earning a loud moan from the hybrid. Tyler has experimented multiple times with boys, specifically Matt, Jeremy, and Stevie, but he was always the top. Whilst he’s dominating Caroline, it feels nice to give up control for once. He’d never been taken before, and he regrets not trying it in his previous encounters.  
The three vampires thrust into each other with rigor, the room filling with moans as they stimulate each other. Caroline continues to tend to Tyler’s supple flesh whilst Klaus reaches in front of Tyler to tweak his hardened nipples. Tyler tosses his head back with pleasure, and directs his attention to Caroline’s boobs. He kisses and nips on her nipples and works his way up to her lips, making out with her in a way that’s almost feverish. Klaus begins to pick up the pace, and Tyler follows suit. He can feel his body heating up again, as if he’s getting close to release.   
Caroline’s body begins to tighten around Tyler, her core excreting lustful juices as she bucks and moans in front of him. Her face changes, revealing her true nature as she leans forward and bites Tyler. The young hybrid moans in pleasure, the feeling of his girlfriend feeding is quite euphoric for him. Klaus’ thrusts begin to become sloppy and out of rhythm with Tyler’s, and the young hybrid feels it too. He bucks into Caroline a final time, and his orgasm rolls through him like a wave. Nothing could have ever prepared him for this; it’s almost like fireworks are exploding in his body and his brain is experiencing a cerebral thunderstorm. The young hybrid has felt the perks of his heightened emotions, but he has felt no sensation of this magnitude before. 

Finally, Klaus bucks into him, his seed unloading within Tyler. He slumps forward and kisses Tyler’s neck, holding the young man close to him as he kisses him. The three immortals slump on the bed together, their limbs entagled with each other, the smell of sex and blood within the air. They wouldn’t have it any other way.   
Tyler is surrounded by his girlfriend and his Alpha, his body cooling down as the sweat on his skin evaporates. He slowly feels his instincts returning to him. Klaus kisses Tyler again, who returns the kiss, and then turns to kiss his girlfriend.   
It is silent until Tyler speaks. “Thank you, for getting me through this.”  
“I helped you through your first full moon, Tyler. Helping you through your first blue moon tonight was definitely not an issue.” Caroline’s voice is sultry as she smirks, kissing Tyler on the forehead. “We’re always here to help you.”  
“Yeah?”  
Klaus kisses him again. “Yes, little wolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> Biiiiiiitttttttcccchhhhh  
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated, and I hope you have a fantastic Christmas and New Year! Lots of love xx


End file.
